


Collection of Dusteve

by LordMr_reee69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, No Control, No Parents Home, Rough Sex, Sex Crazy Steve, Smut, Trap Dustin, Trapped, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: These are old fan fic’sI will not be finishing themBut I thought i might share my nasty ass fanfic collection.
Relationships: Dustin/Steve, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 20





	Collection of Dusteve

Steve finally did it.

Steve was finally going to do it, he had been wanting to do it for a while.  
This was something that would change his friendship with Dustin.

The biggest push was that his girlfriend for almost three months wouldn't have sex with him.  
Steve has not had sex in almost a year and a half.

That fact was a big pusher for him, he never needed sex this bad before. Steve was fucking desperate, he would have sex with anyone “anyone.” 

Steve loves robin that's a fact, but he can’t control her. He knows that he doesn’t love her in that way, mostly because she is a lesbian.

Short ended surprise adoption that’s what he called it, and that is what he'll do with Dustin.  
Steve entered Dustin's House forcefully, pint up, rushing to the teenager's room. Upon entering the room he saw Dustin reading a comic book on his bed. Steve plops down next to Dustin on the bed, crossing his arms in a furrowed look on his face.   
”oh, he...hey Steve, what are you doing here?”  
(what the fuck is wrong with his face)

”nothing, would you like to come to my house, my parents aren't home.” 

”uh, it a bit late but I guess if it's all right with my Mom.”

Soon after Dustin was in Steve's car driving for a reason unknown.

They pulled into the driveway, Steve steps out first trying not to rush to fast.   
”wait up Steve!” Dustin called 

Click and the door was unlocked, Dustin entered looking around.

”you can go get some snacks I'll find a movie”  
Looking through cabinets, in the pantry, he found some chips and a bowl.  
He plops on the couch next to Steve watching him with intensity.  
Finally, he asks   
”what's wrong Steve”

”nothing just pint up” Steve answers with the same tense grumpy expression.  
”...what do you mean?” 

”I haven't had sex in almost a year, do you know how hard it is?”  
He hoped Dustin would catch on.

“I’m..uh virgin so I wouldn’t know”

...vacant, silent, and desolate the room felt so awkward tension rising to the brim.

_______________________________________

Trap Dustin 

Dustin was hanging with his friends, they where playing truth or dare.  
“Dare!” Dustin exclaims

“Alright I dare you to...um dress up as a girl and try to Seduce Steve.” Mike challenges him.

“What! No, hell no!”  
He refused!

They all look at him, he was going to be sick.  
“Dude you don’t what to know what the forfeit is”

“I’ll do anything but that!”

“Um… eat shit”  
Lucas flat out said

“...on second thought…”  
Dustin began to sweat

“If you refuse then you don’t get to hangout with us for two week” Max said

“Fine! I’ll do it!”

All that was left to do was to get him ready!

Mike grabbed a wig and makeup, max got one of her moms outfits, soon he was ready to go.  
Dustin was very uncomfortable, he squirm in the girl look.

They all crawled out of the basement to ask Nancy where Steve is.

“Um idk maybe he at home, he doesn’t have work today.”  
“But I have one question, why is Dustin in drag?”

“I’ll tell you later, thanks”

They all biked to Steve’s place, where they got there Dustin was nervous as hell.

“Alright go up knock on the, and work on your magic!” Lucas pushed him

*knock*

*knock*

The door opened 

Steve opened the door to see Dustin in girl clothing.   
He thought for a bit, he decided that he would homer him.

“Hey Steve, I’m...Diana”

“I haven’t seen you before?”

“Yeah I’m new in town, I heard that you the hottest guy in town”  
Dustin dragged his finger down Steve’s chest.

“Why don’t you come inside?”  
Steve offered

“Sure!”

Dustin steps into his house, only to be pushed to the door.   
Steve was close, his knee to Dustin's crotch.  
Dustin moaned 

“I know it’s you” Steve whispered into his ear 

“Ahhhhhh!!!! Steve!! Then why, what are..are you doing!”  
Dustin was freaking the fuck out!  
Steve got off of Dustin turning his back to him.

Dustin was on the floor crying, once Steve noticed he Swiftly Leapt to Dustin's side.  
“Hey hey what’s wrong” he hugged Dustin tightly.

“It was a dare!, I’m sorry”

“No no no no no it’s my fault, I should have not done that, I’m sorry”

Dustin looked down at Steve to notice a boner.  
“Steve,um”

Steve: hu?

“Did I...did I do.. do that?”

Steve finally noticed what he had done, what should he do?

“You what...do you..want to, do you..want me to?”  
Dustin asked shyly his interest clear

“Um you don’t have to” 

“I want to”   
Dustin put his hand down Steve’s pants, soon he started stroking him.

“Ah” Steve moaned 

“Is this good?” 

“Yes!”

“Wait stop Dustin…”

“Why?”

Steve leans in kissing Dustin, his tongue tracing the younger boys lips. He opened quickly letting Steve in, as he started to stroke him again.

Steve broke away to whisper something into his ear.  
“I want...want to fuck you”

Dustin blushed but nodded laying down on the ground.

“No not right here” Steve giggles 

They go up to Steve room, Dustin laid on the bed.  
His legs spread, Steve looked down his Skrt.  
Balls banging, small boy cock hard.  
Steve got on top of Dustin.

Steve reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a condom.  
He pours some lube on his fingers, on Dustin's ass hole.  
After prep, Steve was nervous, he doesn’t want to hurt him.

“It’s ok, I want you to fuck me”

Steve lind up his big cock and pushing in slowly.  
“Nya mmmm….fuck!”

“Am I hurting you?!”

“No it’s fine, your just really big!”

He pushes deeper until he’s all the way in.  
Slowly he pulls out a bit pushing back and forth.

“Go faster Steve, please!”

Steve dose as he’s told, back a fort faster but not harder.

“Hard..harder!”

Dustin reaches his Pulsating dick, to give it some Attention.  
“Nya nnnmmmmm aaaa mmm I love you Steve!!””  
Dustin finally cums, but Steve has yet to finish.

*huff   
*huff  
*huff  
*grunt 

*thrust 

BAM

Steve came into the condom, he pulled out and flopped himself over.

They spent the rest of the time cuddling and sleeping.

“I love you too kid”

”don't call me that”

_______________________________________

Sex

Sex, sex is all that is on Steve’s mind.   
Why can’t Steve stop thinking about committing guilty action to anyone, everyone.  
It’s not his fault, he’s a teenager, he can’t constraint himself. 

Steve usually has sexual thoughts around girls his age, but recently he has been hanging around Dustin.  
He tries really hard not to think about Dustin in that kind of way, but it’s been more difficult.

Dustin is an incredible kid, that’s the thing he’s a kid!  
Steve knows how nasty he is for liking Dustin, but fuck man Dustin is hella cute!

Dustin himself is not as pure as he appears to be.  
Dustin adores it when Steve rubs his head or ruffles his hair, he gets so hot.

Dustin was playing his favorite game at the arcade when in wandered Steve. Dustin thought that Steve would be with his friend’s, not at the arcade.  
Dustin continued playing his game, stealing glances Towards Steve.   
Unexpectedly Steve started to saunter towards Dustin.

As Steve walked Dustin noticed that there was a wobble to his steps, He was caught off guard all right.   
Steve collided with the arcade Booth, catching Dustin off guard. Steve wrapped his arm around Dustin's back, clamping his other shoulder. 

At this point, Dustin realized that Steve was drunk, he could smell the strong aroma of alcohol breathing on his face. 

”how’s it going buddy old pal,” Steve said with an evident drunken Slur.

Dustin grabbed his side steering him to the exit, Dustin opened the back seat door attempting to get Steve inside. 

Steve fell on his back into the back seat, but not before he yanked Dustin dragging him on top.  
Dustin's face was so incredibly near Steve's lips.  
He craved a taste of him, just a little kiss.

Steve placed his hand on Dustin's cheek, with his second hand he clenched his ass.   
Dustin was extremely embarrassed at Steve's actions. Steve brought Dustin's face to his, pressing their lips together, Dustin moaned and squirmed in his pants. 

Dustin pushed himself off of Steve and ran off, only to come right back to the car with a bottle of water. Dustin stud Steve up, opened the water bottle then poured the water on Steve. This action was enough to sober him up a little, Dustin quickly ran hopping on his bike, riding off.

The next day 

Dustin was relaxing at home minding his own business.   
He heard the doorBell ring then the door open.  
His mom opens his door letting in Steve.  
”hey Dustin, can we talk?”  
”uh ye yeah...sure”

Steve closed the door sitting next to Dustin on the bed. ” Dustin I'm really sorry about yesterday, I was drunk and lonely and I took it out on you, that wasn't very cool of me.”   
Dustin was taken aback from what Steve said. ”um...its...it's fine, it was...um well it was my first..k..kiss..so um” 

Steve looked down at his knees, he felt really bad that he did that to Dustin.  
”it made me realize something though”   
”what?”   
”I don't like...um..like...well...most...girls... I mean sometimes I do but...you..know”

Steve knew it was risky but he had to know. ” so you like guys?”  
”uh well, sometimes”  
”oh ok”  
Dustin leaned backward on the bed, revealing his stomach. Steve blush and felt an overwhelming urge to do something bad.  
Abruptly Steve stood up turning to Dustin, in a split second Steve was on top of him, pressing his leg between Dustin’s.  
Mmmm is all Dustin let out, Steve lowered his head toward Dustin’s lips, kissing those plump red lips felt like Electricity. Steve pressed harder casing Dustin to moan ”nnaaahmm” Steve barely gave Dustin a break. Finally, he had his chance to speak ”ahh Steve stop please” those words broke him but luckily the next thing Dustin said put his mind at ease. ”my m..mom is home” 

Steve got off of Dustin but it was too late he had an erection. The older boy saw this and automatically had a plan.

”my parents aren't home~” he purred.  
”what do you really want to...to do..that!”  
”yes”  
”I'm a virgin!”  
”so?”  
”I don't know how too!”  
”ok look Dustin I'm the master of sex you can trust me”

Dustin nodded more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life.

”how do we sneak out though?”  
”We don't”  
Steve whispered the plan in his ear.

There they were walking past his mom and out the door with a big bag covering Dustin's crotch.  
”where are you going Hunny?”

”steves!”  
”why?”  
”he's helping me with a project!”

With that, they were out the door and into the car.

_______________________________________

Close space

Dustin and Steve were in the woods following what they thought was a demadog.   
Suddenly the ground under them gave way, the next thing they know they're in a metal box with a blanket underneath. 

Steve landed on Dustin, his whole body weight was on him. Struggling to breathe he finally gets off, standing to his feet.

”holy shit” Dustin slurs   
”where are we?” questions Steve 

”some kind of box” 

*crank* ”oh shit its closing”  
Finally, the box had closed leaving them the darkness.  
”let me try my radio” Dustin suggested   
He proceeded to turn the radio on only for it to fail with a dead battery.  
”goddammit!”

”I told you to keep extra batteries on you”  
”Steve that's not helping”

They both sat on the side of the box.  
”well shit, I'm going to die a virgin!”  
Dustin would never admit it but he actually wanted Steve to take his virginity.

Suddenly there was gas pouring in through the ceiling. They tried their best to not breathe in the chemicals but it was hopeless.

Steve started to feel a tad bit pint up like he was addicted to sex but had been deprived of it for so long. (it is not entirely wrong) Dustin felt a bit excited too but he felt more like he really wanted to try something. 

”maybe I don't have to!” Dustin just got an idea.  
”uh what do you mean, there are no girls around”

”I know but you're here?”  
And click Steve knew exactly what he meant.  
”what! No way I don't go that way and plus your 14!”

”well were going to die anyway” as Dustin said that he slid his hand on Steve's thigh.  
”uh... I don't know man”

Steve felt himself stiffen, as Dustin stud up taking off his underwear.

The end


End file.
